All Hallows' Eve
by smartcookie712
Summary: Autumn is 23 and headed to Rocque Records to become a pop sensation. But someone forgot to mention she needs to become a vampire, and fast. It's quickly clear that someone is after her as she get swept off her feet by James, but why? Can she survive the fight of her life? Why haven't her friends called? And what do they have to do with all this mayhem?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn pulled her sea green convertible into the parking lot of Palm Woodsylvania. Before she clicked off the engine, she sat in thought for a moment. Here she was in Los Angeles, the City of Angels, the place where dreams come true. Here she was, thanks to a record deal she had signed back in New Jersey.

Oh, Jersey. How she missed it already! She missed her college friends, wishing she could tell them she was achieving the dream of fame they had together. She wished they could see her now, waiting in a convertible to get her life together. She wished they were here to encourage her, to egg her on to get her key, hell, even to nitpick away at her pink and purple shorts and crop top shirt.

Knowing they'd want her to stop acting like they're dead, she clicked the car off and grabbed her luggage. As she pushed open the double doors, she breathed it in: the smell of money, success, fame so close you could taste it. She opened her eyes unto the green lobby, eerie in its glow and misty fog. She loved it.

She looked around the front desk for any sign of a living or undead person before she dinged a bell. In the blink of an eye a translucent man appeared behind the desk, causing Autumn to jump. "May I help you, or are you here to gawk at me because I'm DEAD?" he growled, giving her the sense he wasn't the happiest fellow around here.

Autumn's eyes widened. "No, sir, I'm here to check in. My name's Autumn Pearbee."

He gave her a look of distaste of her polite and bright demeanor before retrieving the room key from below the desk. "Have a Palm Woodsylvania day," he grumbled.

"Lame," she muttered quietly.

The ghost frowned. "Hey!" he protested, before disappearing in smoke.

She mocked him as the smoke cleared and continued walking toward the elevator. She called it as four assorted supernaturals exited: a vampire, a werewolf, a zombie, and a Franken-Carlos. "Big Time Rush," she thought to herself.

"Hey, hot new girl," said the vampire, James Diamond, nodding his head.

"Not interested," she shook her head.

The zombie slapped James' chest, his wrist disconnecting in the process. "Yeah, James, lay off! She just got here!"

"Me Carlos," Franken-Carlos grumbled, extending his hand to Autumn.

She shook it. "Autumn Pearbee. I just moved here from Jersey."

The guys nodded. "Well, if you need help with bags-" the werewolf, Kendall, was cut off by James.

"No, Kendall, helping unpack leads to the friend zone!" he whispered.

"Then I guess we'll see you around! Our apartment is 2J, so we might be seeing you in the halls," Zombie Logan added.

"Nice," Autumn replied, heading into the elevator. "See you around."

She slammed the button for 2 when something hit her. Her room was 2K! How was she going to do this? She had sworn off dating because she knew how Hollywood relationships could get, and now she had to live across the hall from four very handsome, and very much available, men? She decided to worry about that later.

"Right now, it's time to unpack all of this..." she thought as she looked at the many bags and boxes of clothes and decorations. It was gonna be a long day.

XxX

A/N: So here's the first rewritten chapter of Big Time Halloween, now titled All Hallows' Eve! It's not crucial that you have read Big Time Halloween since this is just a rewrite of the original concept, but by all means go ahead. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts on the original! Don't forget to keep reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn stood at the doorway, arms folded across her chest, glaring daggers at her bags. She waited as if they'd put themselves away, magically zipping into dresser drawers so she could lay her slightly jet-lagged body down. But no, not yet, with sheets to prepare and clothes to fold and books to unpack and laptops to set up- Oh, how much she had to do!

It was one of the several times she wished she was one of the supernatural so she could zip around the room and have it done in 4.3 seconds or snap her fingers and watch as stuff floated to their spots. Hell, she wouldn't have minded being like some sort of Tony Stark, with a robot ready and more than willing to put everything away while she sipped on some alcohol.

But alas, she was human - and not a genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist - and had to do it herself.

Thirty minutes later, she was half-impressed that she emptied approximately two-and-a-half bags of clothes into her cherry wood dresser when she decided she had "done enough for today" and was going to hit the pool. Dressed in a navy polka dot bathing suit and coverup, she headed downstairs to catch some rays, and maybe even get some reading done.

All was peaceful at the pool, and Autumn was serenely tanning when a shout of "WATCH _OOOOOOOUT_!" erupted from the roof and a green ball of person came crashing into the pool, absolutely drenching Autumn.

"Fuuuck man," muttered Logan, wobbling over to make sure she was okay, followed by Camille, Kendall, and Jo.

Autumn stood up to ring out her coverup and towel when Carlos made his way out of the pool. "OK?" he grunted, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet more powerfully than expected.

Rubbing her arm, she nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled, nodding towards her sore limb.

"'S okay, I suppose you don't quite know your strength yet."

"Ain't that the truth, he shoved me through the wall in hockey yesterday," Kendall said, leaving Autumn to gape at him. "Oh yeah, werewolf and stuff, I'm all good."

"He's damn lucky it wasn't me he shoved, we'd be roughing each other up right now," Logan joked, pretending to throw punches in Carlos' direction before his fist came clean off. Camille snatched it up, handing it to her boyfriend before Lightning could scoop it up as her own arm wriggled uncertainly. "The struggle," she sighed.

Another figure leapt off the roof and landed beside the pool with a flourish of his cape. James walked over, straightening his cuffs. "Well, it seems we've trapped another in our splash of doom."

Carlos chuckled. "It just so happens I have the perfect way to make up for your..." James trailed off, searching for a word. "...wet-ness."

"Preeetty sure thats not a word," Jo said before making introductions.

"So I'll pick you up at your apartment at six?" James confirmed as they all walked to the elevator, Autumn's wet stuff in tow.

"Yep!" Autumn nodded with fake enthusiasm. Outside she may have looked excited, but truthfully she was anything but. The last thing she wanted was to be spotted on a date with James Diamond! She knew he was a playboy and feared a relationship with him, or anyone for that matter, could ruin her career at this early stage in the game. Bidding everyone goodbye at her door, she let her true emotions show. She tried to think up ways to get out of it, like faking sick or a family emergency. Her family was too far away for her to actually leave, besides she had work the next day. She could act like she had to go in early, but with him living there she'd have to follow up. Sick wouldn't work either, there was no way she could fake a cough and have to sing and act at work. She groaned, leaning against the back of her door for the second time that day.

Until she was struck with realization. She could just go out with him, act happy, be seen together. James was pretty famous, and being his girlfriend might get her somewhere. But she didn't want to be just James Diamond's girlfriend. She slumped back against the door.

This was gonna be a long night.

Oh, my god guys I am so so sorry for not updating. Going back to school's put my schedule out of whack, even though I don't go back until next Thursday :/. I hope you'll stick with this story anyhow, considering we've all got homework and the like. Don't forget to review please please please! ((Or Franken Carlos _will_ find you)).


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn had been sitting on the floor for at least twenty minutes thinking up escape routes for what was sure to be a disaster of an evening. What was happening to her? She couldn't find a way out and it was _killing _her. Any other time she would have been able to wriggle her way out of a date with a guy _she barely knew_ but her sources had run dry. Or had they? Had she no excuse, no Plan B out of this, or was she simply lying to herself that she didn't so she could go on a date with _the_ James Diamond? Preposterous. There was no way she could be in "like" with this, this guy she'd only ever heard about and was now about to go on a _date _with!

Shaking off the feelings, she decided to sink into a bath. Why not, the tub was a whirlpool anyway. The hot foamy water felt good, washing away her conspiracys against herself. What was happening to her? Not even 24 hours in Hollywood and she was already going crazy. For a second, she wished she was back home. Home where her friends were, although, recently they weren't much along the lines of friends. Before and after college graduation, Cecilia, Ariana, and Piper had started drifting apart, acting crazy- crazier than usual- and had pushed Autumn away without her realizing it until they were gone. That was part of the reason why Autumn came out in the first place, to leave them behind like they left her. It was so sudden too, after graduation there was nothing, no calls or texts, anything. Autumn had no idea what to do, so she followed her passion and sent herself to Hollywood. She'd found a gig at Rocque Records, specifically asking for a human, and she'd jumped at the chance. She loved to sing, especially with her old friends, so the job was going to be bittersweet.

Her phone rang and she jumped. Maybe it was a call from one of her friends, she thought desperately. But her hope fizzled away as she shut off the alarm to get ready. Accepting that she was going along with this whole date thing, she reluctantly shut off the jets and traversed to her room to dress. She entered to find that she _still_ wasn't finished unpacking and that all of her good clothes were away in bags still.

Fifteen minutes later she was unpacked and still outfit-less. She scoured her closet, getting worried that she had left it at home when she found it- her sparkling white and teal strapless dress. Slipping it and her white wedges on, she suddenly panicked. What if she was overdressed and this was a date at the diner? Slapping herself internally, she remembered that this was Hollywood, not Small Town, NJ and she was going out with James Diamond not Captain of the Football Team. For gods sake she was probably going to Chez Fancy or something of the sort.

She brushed on some makeup and fluffed her hair, the mocha curls rolling down her shoulders. Catching sight of her clock, she realized it was quarter of six (WHAT?) and made her way downstairs. For fifteen minutes she stood around, looking through the cabinets of her kitchen and checking out the food pre stocked inside. A gentle knock on the door at exactly- yeah, exactly- six told her James was here. She opened the door with a cautious smile, revealing James no less dressed up than she in black pants and a white shirt with black vest and navy tie.

"Hey, and to think I forgot to tell you to get dressed up," he said, taking her arm with a smile as she grabbed her purse.

She smiled warmly. "Well, this _is _Hollywood, why not?"

"You look fabulous."

"As do you," Autumn replied sincerely.

The car ride to Chez Fancy was uneverntful but included lots of casual singing along to the radio. The restaurant was glorious, waiters complete with combed hair, a moustache and a thick accent. James ordered the raw steak while Autumn opted for a sparkling cider and salad. What she didn't realize, however, was that she ordered off the menu for supernaturals. After a good laugh between the two of them and the waiter, Autumn ordered ravioli.

"So James, tell me, when exactly were you born?"

He blushed. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded and smiled lightly, touching his hand. "1919," he said softly, his blush growing deeper. "I was kinda... Sick when I was little. I was chubby until I was five, when I /really/ started getting sick. I got really thin, too scrawny to play baseball anymore. Instead I sat inside the hospital and watched the kids play. When I was about fifteen I got better. I was really healthy, playing football until I graduated college. I had a scholarship and everything. But then I got sick again. Really, really sick, worse than I had been. None of the doctors knew what to do. By the time I was twenty five I was dying. A new doctor came along with the ability to cure me. He, alone, rushed me into surgery. He laid me down on the table and bit me. I woke up ten hours later, pale and not breathing. I heard him in the other room telling my parents I'd died. After leaving them sobbing he came in and tossed me a mirror. I looked and I saw this, this pale thing. This creature with blood red eyes and fangs half an inch longer than my teeth. I knew exactly what I was and I ran.

"I bolted away and just kept going, from Brooklyn to the woods in Minnesota. I hid out there for sixty years, leaving the woods only to hunt and kill real, living people, until someone stumbled across me. Logan. He was human at the time and I'd unknowingly killed both of his parents in front of him. His point in finding me was to kill me but before he could he was attacked by a zombie. The zombie hadn't killed him all the way before I killed it, which is why he's not chasing you screaming for your brains.

"After a little while of getting Logan's bloodthirst and my modern day knowledge to a point where we could live around people, we snuck into another town and decided to go back to high school. We told the administration our parents were killed in a fight between each other and they let us in without further question. We boarded with Franken Carlos before we met Kendall. He was a runaway and had been taken in by a pair of witches. They took all four of us in, actually. Then Gustavo came, and, well, the rest is history.

"It took me sixty years, but I finally came to terms with being a vampire. Because of that, I always carry a mirror with me. Just so I can remind myself of what I really am.

"What about you?"

"Well in all honesty I am human. I was born in 1989 and I'm an only child. My mom's actually one of five, so I have a ton of cousins and we're all pretty close. I grew up with my older cousin around the corner so I was kind of a tomboy, into trains and superheroes and all that. In fact, most of my cousins are boys. The only girly thing I did like to do was sing. I got into the plays with my friends and it kind of spiraled from there to now. I actually took drama classes in high school and drama was my major in college.

"The thing I really liked about acting was that a simple Mary Sue like me could be whatever I wanted. If I went all the way to Hollywood, I could be a princess, a model, an athlete, a scientist, hell, in an animated movie I could be a table if I wanted to!"

"And where are your friends now?"

Autumn fell silent. "I- I don't know. After graduation, we kind of, lost touch. I blame myself."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, before graduation, Piper started acting weird. She didn't want to spend time with us, she was always out or in her room. After the ceremony she literally bolted away, cap and gown and all. A few days later, after my party, I called Piper, asking why she wasn't there. She snapped at me, saying, 'didn't you ever stop to think in your little brain that maybe I don't _want_ to hang around you any longer?!' and hung up. Ariana and Cecilia consoled me and Ariana went after her but got in a car accident. I didn't hear from her again, but I knew she was alive. Cecilia, well, she went off to somewhere in the California Valleys, but I haven't heard from her since the end of July. It's October now. I've tried calling them all but after some time the answering machine said that the numbers weren't connected anymore," Autumn broke eye contact with James and looked down in dismay and shame. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear my depressing backstory on a first date."

James waved away the waiter and signaled for the check before Autumn could see. He lifted up her head to look him in the eye. "Autumn, I don't see how this is your fault. Something went wrong and it wasn't on your end." She sniffled. "And don't worry about dumping your backstory on me, I've already told you about how I died."

She nodded and took his arm as they walked out of the restaurant. On the drive home she leaned her head against the car window. He pulled into a lot, but not at the Palm Woods. She sat up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, guiding her out of the car and grabbing a blanket out of the trunk. He took her hand and brought her around to the front of the lot and turned to show her the view. It was the Hollywood sign, brightly lit up with the city beneath them and flickering stars in a clear sky above. Setting the blanket down, he gestured for her to come over. She sat down beside him and he put his arm around her. "Autumn, I highly doubt that you're at fault here. It seems like there's a missing piece to the puzzle, something you have nothing to do with, something out of your control... Unless, of course, you managed to piss them off so majorly-" Autumn sniffled louder. "That sounded better in my head," he conceded. "But look, you're an amazing girl. I had a great time tonight, and I hope you did too. But you're too nice for someone to break off with you like that without some logical explanation as to why." James wiped away a little tear and kissed Autumn's forehead.

"Sorry I ruined our date by crying," she said with a small smile.

"A date? Is that what this was? I thought it was just friends becoming better friends over dinner." Autumn smiled. "And you didn't "ruin" it, I told my sad sappy backstory too."

And with that, they laid down on the blanket and watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

**I am so sorry this chapter is so sappy. Sap everywhere, what is this, Canada? *ba dum tssh* anyway next chapters gonna get a little sappy and sad too. Oh well, bear with me here. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After laying there for some time, James checked his watch. It was almost one in the morning and they both had work the next day. With a few fluent curses, the two jumped up, threw the blanket in the back, and hit the road. Autumn was the first to break the silence. "James... How you said this wasn't a date... I just want you to know that some of the last actual relationships I was in kind of ended badly..." she trailed off. "I just want to make sure we're in this friendship, relationship, whatever you wanna call it, for us, not for the media or publicity or anything like that. I know you have a bit of a reputation, and well, I don't want to be just another one of James Diamond's girlfriends, because I've been that for other guys, and well..."

James stopped the car in the parking lot and turned to face her with a sad expression. "Reputation? That's all the media! I've lasted longer with girls than they think, because we like to wait a while before they go public. That's why everyone must think I'm a player. Because the media needs someone to paint as one. I would never cheat or use a girl or anything like that. I was raised in the 20s, the media doesn't know that. I wouldn't even compliment a girl if I'm with another." Autumn nodded in understanding. "As for the other men in your life, what happened?"

"Well, I dated a guy named Robin in high school when I was a junior. He was a total jerk and everything was about him all the time. He was the captain of the football team, you see, and all the cheerleaders already had dates to homecoming, so he asked me two days before because he was desperate. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Nick, a week or two before, so it was had for me to say yes because I had wanted to go with him, but he cheated on me, so this was the best revenge. Needless to say, it backfired. Robin left me at the door, didn't even dance with me, and with to make out with a cheerleader, who was actually dating his best friend. So I sat in the corner all night when Nick and his girlfriend started dancing right in front of me. Robin left around one o'clock and left me there, and I had to take the bus home. A bunch of drunk guys kept trying to sit next to me before I punched one in the nose and ran off the bus.

"Then freshman year of college, this guy Matt would call me every week to remind me that it was our anniversary and drop hints that he was expecting a present. So every week I'd go over to his place with a pizza or something and he'd invite all his friends over to party and tell me to wait in his room. Once or twice one would be totally wasted and stumble in and try and get me in bed. I'd be in there for sometimes five hours until they all passed out drunk and I could sneak home. I didn't break up with him until after four months because he kept claiming he'd change, but he never did."

James looked horrified. "Autumn, I swear on my life I will never do anything like that to hurt you, ever. I am so, so sorry that they've hurt you, used you like that. I would never do anything like that ever, I swear it."

"Also, I left something out regarding Piper and Cecilia and Ariana... Before Ariana got in the car accident, she and Cecilia took me out to lunch. They explained that something was wrong with Piper and that they needed to figure it out, but keeping me out of the picture for now. They told me that so far, they knew that Piper had never really wanted to be friends with me in the beginning. They told me she was just my friend to get closer to the two of them, why, they didn't know yet. But they told me I needed to stay low, stay out of the spotlight. They told me to watch my back and be careful, and it was all so ominous, but the bombshell on Piper left was all that was on my mind. Then they had to run. That's when Ariana was hit by a car. Cecilia called me again and told me to be safe, watch my back, but the line went dead. But I was too focused on the fact that my friends were gone to pay attention to the warnings." James looked concerned that someone was after her, but she couldn't just lay low, she had work the next day. He sighed and led her inside, keeping aware of his surroundings. He stopped outside of her door.

"Autumn, I promise I will never hurt you like that, and to the best of my ablity I will keep you out of harms way. I really like you, Autumn, and whether this was a date or not, well, I would totally enjoy another one, if you'd like." Autumn nodded with a smile. "I'll meet you in the lobby for coffee at seven?"

"Sounds great," Autumn said happily, tucking her hair behind her ear. James kissed her hand and wished her a good night. He turned the corner and stopped, waiting to hear her lock click before continuing. But someone had other plans.

Jett stood in the hallway, legs wide to prevent James from pushing past him. Jett let out a low whistle and raised his eyebrows. "Does Jamie have a girlfriend?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. "How totes adorbs." Jett stood and leaned against one wall, propping his feet on the other and glancing at his fingernails. "It'd be a shame if something were to, erm, happen to her," he flashed his fangs. James stalked forward, pinning Jett's throat against the wall with his arm.

"Touch her, and I won't hesitate to take you down, do you understand?"

"Oh, I'm not the one who needs her. Lets say, someone... special has their eye on her."

James moved to punch Jett but his fist connected with wall as Jett's image dissipated into thin air.

I knoooooow this chapter sounded a tad sappy, but what's a rom-com type fanfic without sap, huh? What's the world in general without sap? I guess the better question is, what is CANADA without sap, eh?

Love this, it took me forever. Plz. Drop me a review and let me know what you think, any theories or questions or the like.

I'll try to update more frequently, honest, bu l. Sorry, lovies.


End file.
